I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for a vacuum cleaner particularly designed for cleaning steps.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Most buildings or homes either own or have access to a vacuum cleaner for cleaning the home or other building. Such vacuum cleaners usually include a main housing having a flexible hose attached at one end to it. Upon activation of the vacuum cleaner, air is inducted through the other end of the hose and to the vacuum cleaner.
There are a plurality of vacuum cleaner attachments which can be detachably connected to the free end of the hose so that air is inducted through the vacuum cleaner attachment upon activation of the vacuum cleaner. These various attachments are designed for different cleaning purposes. For example, one type of vacuum cleaner may be particularly suitable for vacuuming floor rugs while another type of attachment may be particularly suitable for upholstery cleaning.
None of the previously known vacuum cleaner attachments, however, are particularly designed for cleaning steps. Moreover, the use of other types of attachments for cleaning steps is not only awkward to accomplish but also inadequately and unsatisfactorily cleans the step. This awkwardness in using other types of attachments in the unsatisfactory cleaning obtained is due primarily to the small size and multiple corners which are found on most steps.